Dylan (Fear)
Dylan is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Camp Cackleberry, alongside his siblings Annie and Max. Following their parents' deaths, Dylan and several orphaned kids choose to remain in the area, being unable to move on. He is a member of his sister's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dylan's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a mother, father, sister, and brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Here to Help" In the woods, Dylan and Max hunt a deer. However, the gunshot attracts a walker. Max tries to shoot it but the gun is jammed and they start to panic when suddenly, a plane crashes through the trees and debris cuts the walker in half. They investigate the crash site and notice burning boxes with messages scribbled on them. As walkers surround them, Alicia emerges using a propeller to kill them, claiming they are here to help. Inside the plane, they wake up Morgan, who is strapped into his seat and has to wrestle with a walker. John helps him and leaves to find June. Morgan tells them they got there after hearing a message on radio from someone named Logan and asks Dylan to help him save Luciana, who's pinned by a pole, while he kills walkers outside. Dylan helps Luciana and assures her that her friends will save her. June then makes it into the fuselage to look at Luciana and her impaling. Althea and John then grab hacksaws, which they use to cut Luciana free. They place her on a stretcher and Althea hands Alicia her weapon. Alicia takes the lead but a truck rushes in with Annie driving. Max says it's their sister so they all pack in the van and leave. On the road, Dylan asks Althea if she's a pilot and how the plane crashed. She claims that she's a journalist and one of the engines failed. They arrive at a gate comprised of walkers chained together with their own intestines. The tree above them has walker heads hanging from the branches. Annie says they're all over the area and she refuses to drive through. Morgan says they'll walk and Annie reminds him he doesn't even know this guy, but Morgan still wants to try. Annie warns he better be worth it as Alicia cuts down the fence and they ride on through. Later, the group arrives at a truck stop to look for Logan but find the place empty. They carry Luciana inside as John and Althea inspect the place. Morgan tries to reach Logan on the radio to no avail. Dylan goes to Luciana and asks her why people would need toys and what trucks do. She explains to him about Clayton's mission to keep hope alive with boxes and how they want to keep his legacy alive. Alicia then reports that no one's here and that something must be up. Annie gets spooked and tells her brothers they need to leave now. Alicia tries to calm them down but Max points his rifle at her and warns them to leave soon. Dylan then leaves alongside his siblings. "Humbug's Gulch" Dylan talks to Annie over the radio and mentions his location, but she tells him to stay quiet so they won't be found. However, they are overheard by Alicia and Luciana. That night, Dylan is used as bait and is covered in blood and left inside a van in the middle of the road. Afterward, the group finds it and Alicia tries calming him and asks where Max and Annie are, but he won't answer. "Skidmark" At the truck stop, Dylan is taken care of by Luciana as he eats breakfast and reads a book. He then lies and tells the others about a group who created the walker barricades and where their camp is. Morgan and Alicia head out to investigate while he decides to stay and help Luciana fix the long-range antenna. Dylan helps Luciana fixing the antenna and she tells him the story behind The Little Prince. She then sends him in to find duct tape. However, Dylan contacts Max and Annie to let them know that he believes Morgan's group are good people who are just trying to help. Suddenly, he loses contact after they spot a member of CRM but is able to avoid suspicion from Luciana. Afterward, Morgan and Alicia call Luciana to update her, but Dylan admits his lies and begs Morgan and Alicia to go to the last place Max and Annie were, fearing that they are in trouble. A while later, Dylan and Luciana succeed in repairing the antenna, allowing her to make contact with Strand. However, he reveals that the plane's engines were damaged beyond repair while helping to save the life of someone else. Dylan suggests that instead the group repair their crashed plane like the protagonist of The Little Prince did. Luciana smiles at this. "The Little Prince" At the truck stop, Dylan reads The Little Prince. He then reacts surprised at his sister's new appearance. Annie reacts happy and recieves a call from Morgan, who tells her to take her group outside. Morgan's group immediately arrive with truckloads of their plane parts. Dylan and his group listen as Morgan makes a plea for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. A while later, Dylan and Luciana communicate via radio with Strand and Charlie to get instructions on how to build the plane. Annie reminds Dylan they're just here to help their new friends leave so they can return to normal. Outside, Dylan helps around with the plane's construction and watches as one of the plane's propeller blades starts working until it explodes. He then listens as Grace radios Morgan and tells him to prepare his generator for transport, explaining that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. After Morgan leaves to help Grace, Dylan watches as Annie questions Alicia about his whereabouts. She tells her it's nothing to worry about, but Annie decides that her group will go back into hiding. Dylan tries to convince her that they should stay with Morgan's group but is ignored. Afterward, Dylan leaves the truck stop alongside his sister and his group. "Still Standing" Dylan will appear in this episode. "Is Anybody Out There?" Dylan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dylan has killed: *1 deer *Possibly a few zombies Relationships TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Humbug's Gulch" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" Trivia *Dylan is portrayed by Cooper Dodson, who is the younger brother of Major Dodson, who portrayed Sam Anderson in the main show. **Coincidentally, both of their characters were introduced in the fifth seasons of their respective shows. **This also makes him the second character portrayed by a younger sibling of a previous cast member, after Henry. Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Children Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fear The Walking Dead